Obedience
by Kajikitsune8370
Summary: Adoption Closed. Look for it on Kaytii's profile.
1. Yuki's nightmare comes to life

**Obedience**

**Chapter 1 Yuki's nightmare comes to life**

Horrid screams were ripping through the night at the Shoma Estate. Banging and yells were also heard.

"AKITO OPEN THE DOOR!!" Hatori yelled. More screams.

"AKITO!" Shigure and Ayame yelled. The screams finally came to a stop after twenty minutes. Finally Akito opened the door and came out.

"You may see him now. Then you can leave" Akito said leaving. Hatori, Ayame and Shigure all ran in to see a bloodied, naked Yuki on the ground in a corner knees up to his chest, and hands over his head. Silence filled the room. Until Ayame finally spoke.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Hatori asked in a terrified tone.

"Leave me alone please." Yuki whispered.

"Yuki, Akito's not here anymore. You can look up."

"_Why won't you look up? I want to see those beautiful amethyst eyes'' Yuki remembered what Akito said._

"NO!" Yuki screamed in a hoarse voice. Everyone was shocked to here Yuki speak like that.Ayame went over to Yuki and touched his shoulder.

**Flashback:**

"_I guess I have to tame you again don't I?" Akito said while clutching Yuki's shoulder tightly almost breaking it whispering "This is my new favorite part of you punishment Yuki" _**(a/n: This is where Yuki get naked; I'll leave you to think of that part mostly because I'm to lazy to write it.)**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" _He hated himself for saying that because for all he knew Akito could be in the room, so he awaited for a slap but it didn't come._

"Hatori he's shacking really bad." Ayame said. Shigure noticed that Hatori took out something that looked like a long needle.

"What are you doing Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"I'm sedating him" Hatori said as he walked over to Yuki and stuck the needle in his skin. Then Yuki went limp.

"Bring him over to the clinic." Hatori ordered Ayame

"Of course Hatori" Ayame said as he picked Yuki up **(a/n: bridal style haha)**

**(Hatori's office and Yuki now has clothes on)**

Once Hatori finished bandaging Yuki he put an I.V. on his arm and called Ayame and Shigure.

"So Ha-san…how is he?" Ayame asked.

"Not so good. His entire back is covered with whiplashes, his neck and ears are covered with bite marks, his left leg is fractured while his shoulder is broken, The rest of his body was covered with blood It should take him maybe five to six weeks to fully heal." After hearing that Ayame and Shigure flinched.

"Is this what happened to him when he was a child?" Ayame asked.

"No this was worse than the punishment Yuki got when he was a child. All he got were whiplashes, he was mentally tortured. He kept begging people to get him out of that same room"

"So that's why he was always so afraid of Akito. I have know idea how he survived that." Ayame said as he looked to Yuki. "How long was he in there?"

"From when he was five to six up until a few years ago. That room was nothing but darkness. Akito let Yuki out from time to time for a few hours, but that was all."

"Oh my god. I never knew…" Ayame was at a loss for words.

"Its True" Shigure said. "Haru was the one who got Yuki away from here and too my house. Haru begged Akito to let Yuki out. I agreed by making Haru call me sensei."

"The first thing I'm going to do when he wakes up is apologize a million times for not being their for him when he was a kid." Ayame said as he walked over to Yuki's futon and clasped both of his hands onto Yuki's.

"You know that might not help, he might just get annoyed."

"I know that 'Gure-san, but I have to try." Silence was in the room until.

"Please…stop…Akito" Yuki said in a whisper.

"NO!"

**End Chapter**

**I know I ended it at a cliffhanger… Don't kill me because if you did then I wouldn't be able to write more. This is my first story so be gentle. Anyway PLEASE R AND R!**

_Signed:_

xxxfirefox52xxx

Next Chapter preview:

_The door burst open. "Yuki are you alright?!" A concerned voice asked._

_End Chapter preview_


	2. Are You Alright Yuki?

**Chapter 2**

**Are You Alright Yuki?**

Yuki bolted up screaming. He was gasping for air with each breath he took pain engulfed his chest.

"Yuki?" Ayame asked. Yuki looked at him with pained eyes.

"Y-Yes?" His voice quivered.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine." Yuki hesitated. The door burst open scaring him.

"Yuki are you alright?!" A concerned voice asked.

"H-Hello H-Haru, I-I'm fine" He says closing his eyes tightly.

"Hatsaharu what are you doing here?" Hari asked.

"I heard Yuki was here so I thought I would visit him." Haru said while looking at Yuki smiling. "So are you ok…? I mean really ok?" Yuki looked down. To ashamed to say anything. Haru blinked twice before speaking. "Yuki?"

"I'm fine Haru" Yuki said in a voice so soft almost not recognizable voice.

"Are you sure? You know I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Yes, does Honda-san know what happened?"

"No, should we tell her Hatori?"

"That might be wise. What do you think Shigure?"

"Yes, I think so knowing her she'll go into a panic if she sees something wrong with Yuki or if he shows up at all."

"I think we should keep Yuki here in Hari's capable hands." Ayame said.

"No" Yuki said glancing at Haru, Hari, Shigure, and Aaya but not looking up. "I'm not staying here."

"Yuki, Hari won't do anything to you except give you medication and change your bandages." Ayame said.

"I don't care; I'm still not staying here._ He_ could come through that door any minute. He could do even more things to me and-" Yuki was at a loss for words as tears threatened to fall "C-Can you p-please leave?"

"Yuki?"

"GO!" Yuki yelled, starling everyone.

"Ok little brother. If you want we'll leave. Lets go everyone!" After everyone left, Yuki silently cried himself to sleep.

End chapter I know its not that long but that's all I could think to write for this chapter but if I get reviews and opinions for the third chapter that will be appreciated and helpful…so R and R!

__

Signed:xxfirefox52xx


	3. Escaping

****

Review Responses:

****

IceAngel5:

Thanks for the suggestion I tried them but I didn't like any of them so I went with something else. Thanks for the review

**lefi123**: Thanks for the review.

********

Sugar'n'spice:

Thanks for the review.********

aurora borealis:

Yeah not a lot of people would think to do that. Thank for the review.  
****

Thank you to all those who read/reviewed the story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Escaping

It was morning when Yuki first woke up…ok he wasn't actually up but more like his eyes were but he's still asleep.

"Good morning Yuki." A calm menacing voice said. He thought it was Hatori; but he was sadly mistaking. Instead it was the person who he has always been afraid of…Akito.

"W-What a-are you d-doing h-here?" Yuki asked in a terrified voice.

"Can't I see my favorite toy whenever I please?" Yuki was silent. "I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself."

"N-no."

"Excuse me… what did you say?"

"I said no." At this Akito got angry.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" Akito yanked Yuki up by his hair and punched him in the stomach. "I AM GOD! YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST ME!" Akito dropped Yuki on the ground. Then he picked up a glass vase and threw it on Yuki. He screamed in pain as the pieces of glass scratched his body. The door slammed open as Ayame, Haru, Shigure, and Hatori ran in **(a/n: Ayame, Haru, and Shigure stayed the night to see how Yuki would be in the morning)**. Hatori and Shigure held back Akito while Haru and Ayame ran to Yuki's side. "GET OFF ME!" Akito yelled.

"Akito calm down." Shigure said.

"LET ME GO!"

"Get Yuki somewhere safe!" Hatori yelled.

"SAFE?! HE WILL NEVER BE SAFE ANYWHERE AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"

"GO!" Haru and Ayame nodded as they helped Yuki get up and ran out of Hatori's clinic and into a small garden on the other side of the Sohma with Yuki's blood dripping every steep he took.

"Yuki are you alright?" Both Haru and Ayame asked in unison.

"I said no." Yuki said on a almost unrecognizable voice. His mind was now having a re-run of what just happened. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Yeah you did." Haru said. A few minutes later Hatori and Shigure came out.

"Are you ok? Did Akito do anything to you?" Ayame asked.

"We are fine Ayame." Hatori said.

"Now you know why I didn't want to stay here in the first place." Yuki said.

"Perhaps we should bring him back to sensei's house. Yuki will be safer there than in here." Haru said

"Good idea. Come on Yuki. I'm sure Tohru will be glad to see you." Said Ayame.

"Just as long as I'm away from this place." Yuki said while everyone helped him get up and to Hatori's car. Yuki was finally going to see his beloved Tohru again.

_

* * *

_

Signed:

xxfirefox52xx

So you can figure out how all this started and why Akito put him in that room. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to R and R!

* * *


End file.
